And then there were two
by Clairefan82
Summary: A scandal leaks and makes Santana Lopez the laugh of the entire school. Or at least she thought, until she makes friends with Rachel Berry, and a unique friendship evolves. Please Read and Review :


This is my first Glee fic, so please tell me what you think. I really love the characters Santana and Rachel and hope they develop a friendship in season 2. Let's just say this takes place during Season 1. Enjoy!

Santana Lopez graced through the halls of McKinley High as she walked to Glee club rehearsal. What would one of the most popular girls in school be doing with Glee you might ask? It was the bottom of the social ladder and she definitely got lip from the other Cheerios and jocks, but to be honest she really enjoyed it. It let her really showcase her talents, and not just her body. Sure she didn't really get along with everyone, and Shue's over positive attitude made her roll her eyes constantly, but they were so welcoming. Santana walked in and sat in her usual seat. She played with her chain bracelet which she always wore, no matter what. It was a gift from Brittany. Brittany would be gone for a whole month for that stupid dance competition in New Mexico with Mike. The girl was not the smartest, or as she would put it herself "not the brightest crayon in the box" but that made no difference to Santana, she loved her. Everyone had got settled in as Shue came into the room, wearing the cardigan that Kurt said he would burn if he ever got his hands on it.

"How's everyone doing today?" he asked.

The response was mediocre. The only thing that was heard was Rachel Barry's high pitched, perfected "Good Morning". Santana looked at her and saw what she wore. She had never seen so much mismatched colors before. Berry wore navy knee high socks, with a red plaid short skirt, a white button up shirt and to top it off, a sweater vest with two pink bunnies on it.

"Nice outfit" Santana said in a sarcastic tone, which made it apparent it was not a compliment. However, Rachel was one who did not get the joke.

"Thank you Santana! I would be willing to make room out of my busy singing schedule to show you my other collection. But it can't be before 7 because that's when reruns of Fame start. My dads and I love it. "

Santana just sat there surprised she was serious.

"Let's get today started. I have a special project for you all today." Will said as he wrote "Ballad" on the board. Regionals is coming soon, and I had the perfect idea for our opening number. We will be doing a ballad. However, you will all be paired with a partner, and you will perform it in front of the club. Choose wisely."

Rachel quickly jumped out of her seat, and headed towards the piano to talk in private.

"Mr. Shuster I have some propositions to propose. When you say partners, do you mean we both have to sing? Because I prefer if I was on my own so that way it doesn't interfere with my pitch."

Santana unenthusiastically called to Matt.

"So what song you wanna do?"

"Actually, I have a partner already." Mike said casually.

"With who?" Santana said. She was surprised, considering he spent his time with Mike or Mercades, and Mike was gone, and Mercedes had Kurt.

Suddenly, Finn came along, with his fake gold chain and a backwards baseball cap.

"Oh yeah, Finny D is back for the sequel, and this time, were truly gonna funk-ify you. But for real this time."

Santana did her trademark scoff and walked away. She looked around the choir room, and noticed everyone was taken. Well, almost everyone. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Rachel and her perfect posture.

"Mr. Shue says that I have to be partners with someone in fairness for the club. But this just adds to the numerous theories of sabotage that I have."

Santana looked around one more time to see if anyone was still available. There wasn't. She was stuck with Rachel for a week. As much as this annoyed Santana, the day would indeed get worse.

Santana walked to her locker to pick up her folder for fifth period. It was lunch time and she thought she get ahead and be early for once. She noticed to guys staring and laughing at the end of the hallway. Santana looked behind her to see the pathetic loser they were laughing at. There was no one behind her. She looked back to see them laugh even more. They were laughing at her. She brushed this off and flipped the kids off. They weren't worthy of her insults anyways. It wasn't until Santana entered the east hall that she started getting cautious of what was going on. She started getting looks and laughs. She would see people look at her and whisper. The laughs were getting louder and more noticeable. Santana walked faster, and soon ran into Lauren Sticeys. Then, it came out. The word she hated the most.

"Watch it Slut!" The AV club member said.

No one called her a slut. She was Santana effing Lopez.

"What the hell did you call me tubers?" She dropped her bag and folder immediately.

"You heard me. I called you a SLUT. I'm not afraid of you anymore. And to think I was." Lauren goty closer, as if she were ready to strike Santana.

"Please do it bitch. I haven't fought in awhile and would love to take your ass to the floor."

"You gotta go through us first." A voice called.

Santana looked as the Cheerios all assembled. Even Becky was there, though she looked like she didn't know what was exactly going on. They all formed behind Lauren…not Santana, but Lauren.

"Hey, my side's this way." Santana said.

"We know. We are not with you anymore. You sold whatever popularity you had left when you cheapened yourself for the whole world to see…You dirty whore. You don't even deserve to wear that uniform."

"Okay, did we go to bizzaro world? What's going on!"

"Don't play dumb. We all knew you were a slut, but to go far as to make a sex tape. We thought you had a bit more class then that San. And we thought Quinn Fabray was pathetic. You're worse."

Santana really couldn't gather what she said very clear. The only thing she could think of was the word "Sextape". Santana looked to see everyone still staring at her, along with the Cheerios laughing. She quickly ran and didn't stop. She didn't know where to go, she just ran. She noticed she was still in the east hall, which meant the choir room wasn't far away. A safe haven were she wouldn't be judged. She got to the door to see her other members. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt all sat surrounding the laptop.

"Oh my god is it true?" Tina said

"It is!" Kurt exclaimed. "The other Cherrios said it leaked this morning. It was sent to the entire school"

"This morning? The entire school?" Santana thought. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it before.

"Has anyone watched it? I mean, it could be someone who just looks like Santana" Artie questioned.

"This is Santana Lopez...of course it's her." Mercedes said.

"Guys, it could not be. I mean, I think were jumping the page bit." Rachel replied.

"It has to be, it's no surprise she hooks up with a lot of dudes." Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded.

'I'm just stating the facts. The truth is, Santana can be kind of—"

From that point Santana ran. She didn't know what Finn said, she didn't want to know. She slept with him, and he wasn't too thrilled about it so she didn't expect a compliment. Who would have known that her whole life would start to fall apart? She wanted to cry. But couldn't. She was Santana Lopez. She didn't cry. She just needed to run, and get out of that hell hole. She pushed open the doors to the courtyard, only to bump into Shue. She looked at him, and even though she tried to smile with all her might, she just couldn't. Her expression was blank. She just looked at him. His look was confused, with a bit of wariness. Then words spoke from his lips.

"Are you okay?"

And from that point on, Santana burst into tears. She fell into his arms for a hug. He didn't know what to do at first but comforted her into his arms. She cried stinging tears into his cardigan. Tears that were long overdue.


End file.
